PCA Lovebirds
by Sharkss26
Summary: Zoey Chase finally falling in love after a few years of friendship.Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer-I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Please Review. I've been working hard!  
Enjoy!**

The PCA lovebirds.

Z.P.O.V

'I really like Chase as a friend but I don't know if I like him as more then a friend' Zoey thought as they were walking back from the theater to their dorm rooms

. "Are you okay Zoey? You haven't said anything since we left the movie." Chase asked kind of worried.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." Zoey said absentmindedly

. "So..Zoey maybe next weekend we can go to Sushi Rox for dinner." Chase suggested

. "Yeah sure." Zoey replied

. As Zoey walked to her dorm room she wondered if Chase liked her. She walked into her room and there was Nicole and Lola.

"Hey Zoey how was the movie?" Nicole asked happily

. "Oh the movie...it was alright." Zoey answered kind of depressed.

"I was just thinking and didn't really pay attention." Zoey confessed

. " Oh about how much you like Chase?" Lola blurted.

'Oh no they know everything!' Zoey thought. Zoey started freaking out a bit.

"Don't worry Zoe we won't tell anyone."

C.P.O.V

'Oh crap Zoey knows I like her that's why she wouldn't talk to me.' Chase thought as he walked down the hall to his dorm room

. When he opens the door he see's his two roommates Michael and Logan.

"Hey Chase why do you seem so upset?" Michael asks happily

. "Zoey knows I like her." Chase shouted.

"Well it's about time you told her!" Logan said annoyingly.

"I'll tell her when I'm good and ready." Chase said confidently.

"When's that? When you're 25?" Michael said sarcastically.

"You never know Michael I might just surprise you." Chase said mysteriously.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2:

Z.P.O.V

Zoey was laying in bed thinking. She wondered what it would be like to actually date Chase. He was sweet, funny, smart, fun, and everything a girl could want. What's not to like?

"Hey Zoey want to come to the movies with Mark and I?" Quinn asked interrupting Zoey's thoughts.

"Oh yeah sure Quinn" Zoey said distractedly.

"You should ask Chase to come" Quinn suggested.

"Yeah sure I'll ask him" Zoey replied..

Quinn leaves to go to her room while Zoey flips her phone open and dials Chase's number.

"Hello?" Chase says.

"Hey Chase it's Zoey" Zoey says cheerfully.

"Oh hey Zoey what's up?" Chase asks.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with Quinn and Mark." Zoey asks nervously.

"Yeah I'll go" Chase answers excitedly.

"Okay I'll meet you at 6:30 at the theater" Zoey explains.

"Alright see you then." Chase says happily.

They click off and Zoey goes to the bathroom to get ready for her date with Chase.

C.P.O.V

It was 6:15 and Chase was heading out the door to go to the theater.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Michael asks inquisitively.

"The movies with Zoey..." Michael cuts him off.

"Ooh sounds interesting." Michael jokes.

"And Mark and Quinn" Chase finishes.

"But it's still a date" Michael added.

"Yes but technically it's more of a friendly date. Since we are going with friends" Chase makes up off the top of his head.

"Right" Michael says only half believing Chase.

Chase looks at the clock it reads 6:25.

"I better go. I have to meet them in five minutes" Chase says half out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

Z.P.O.V

Zoey saw Chase walking up to the movie theater. She gave him a quick hug. He was a little surprised.

"What was that for?" Chase asked happily.

"Oh just for being a good friend" Zoey said flirty.

"I should be a great friend more often" Chase responded wittily .

"Hey look there's Quinn and Mark." Chase said changing the subject.

"Hey guys" Quinn said giddily.

"Hi guys" Mark said plainly.

"Hey" Zoey and Chase replied at the same time.

"We were thinking about seeing 1408. Is it okay with you?" Quinn asked excitedly.

Zoey and Chase looked at each other before Zoey replied.

"Sure that's fine" Zoey said normally.

They walked into the theater. Got their popcorn, sodas and snacks. When they got to their seats they sat down in silence. Finally Quinn broke the silence.

"So are you guys excited to see the movie?" She asked Chase and Zoey.

"Yeah I heard it was good" Chase replied eagerly.

Zoey wasn't too sure about it.

"Yeah" Zoey lied.

C.P.O.V

Chase looked over at Zoey who looked a bit nervous.

"Are you okay Zoey you seem nervous" Chase asked with care in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" Zoey assured him.

The lights went out and the movie began.

Chase couldn't help looking at Zoey he wasn't paying attention to the movie.

Zoey looked over at Chase with fear in her eyes. He knew she was scared so he held her hand.

Zoey looked away and blushed with a smile on her face.

They sat like that the whole movie.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4:

Z.P.O.V

The movie ended and Chase let go of Zoey's hand, she was kind of disappointed.

Everyone started to get up and she just sat there in awe.

"You coming Zoey?" Chase asked pulling her away from her thinking.

"Oh yeah sorry" Zoey replied as she quickly got up.

Mark, Quinn, Chase and Zoey said their goodbyes and headed in different directions.

Zoey couldn't help but think about how Chase held her hand during the whole movie.

C.P.O.V

"I'll walk you back to your dorm" Chase said to Zoey.

"Okay" Zoey said excitedly.

It was getting dark so it started to get cold and Zoey started shivering.

"Are you cold?" Chase asked dumbly.

"A little" Zoey said quietly.

Before Zoey could say anything Chase put his hoodie over Zoey's shoulders and put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

After a minute Chase spotted Logan and Michael.

"Hey Chase. How was the movie?" Michael asked.

"Oh you know it was just a movie nothing special" Chase replied trying not to sound obvious.

Logan and Michael looked at him weird.

"What?" Zoey asked freaked out a bit.

Then she realized Chase's arm was around her waist and she was wearing his sweatshirt.

After chatting with Logan and Michael for a few minutes they departed.

It was silent the whole way back to the dorms.

When they got to Zoey's dorm they just stood in front of the closed door.

"Bye Zoey" Chase replies upset the night was over.

"Bye Chase" Zoey said feeling the same way.

Chase leaned in for a hug and Zoey hugged him back. They stood there for a few minutes looking into each other's eyes.

Chase was about to say something when the lights flickered signaling for everyone to get back to their dorm rooms.

Zoey gave Chase another quick hug and walked into her room and Chase walked to his dorm room.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5

Z.P.O.V

Zoey quietly walked in her dorm room and saw Nicole and Lola watching T.V.

"Hey how was your date with Chase?" Nicole asked pumping for information.

"It wasn't a date and it was fine" Zoey replied as she walked over to her computer.

"Well then I'm going to bed" Nicole shared.

"Me too" Lola agreed.

"Night" Zoey said.

Zoey logged onto instant message.

An instant message popped up on her screen from Chase.

**Froboy221: Hey Zoey**

_Zoegrl31: Hey Chase._

**Froboy221: Did you enjoy the movie?**

_Zoegrl31: Yeah. Did you?_

**Froboy221: Yeah it was great.**

_Zoegrl31: What was up with Logan and Michael giving us weird looks?_

**Froboy221: Oh them? Just ignore them they're idiots.**

_Zoegrl31: haha I guess so._

**Froboy221: So are we still up for Sushi Rox tomorrow?**

_Zoegrl31: Yeah. What time?_

**Froboy221: Okay sweet meet me at the fountain at 5:00.**

_Zoegrl31: okay._

**Froboy221: okay can't wait.**

_Zoegrl31: me either. _

**Froboy221: well I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow at 5**

_Zoegrl31: okay night!_

Chase and Zoey both signed off.

Zoey got up from her chair and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter 6:

C.P.O.V

When Chase woke up in the morning the first thing he thought about was Zoey which was no surprise. But this time it felt like they were a couple. The way they held hands, how she looked at him, how she hugged him, it was all there.

He crawled out of bed, showered really quick and checked his email.

He had an email from Zoey. It read:

Hey Chase,

I'm really excited for our dinner at Sushi Rox tonight! I got you a little something. See you at 5!

Xoxo,

Zoey

After he read the email from Zoey he got a brilliant idea.

He ran to the jewelry store and bought her a diamond bracelet.

'This is perfect for her' Chase thought.

On his way back to the dorms he ran into Zoey's younger brother Dustin.

"What's in the jewelry bag?" Dustin asked curiously.

"Nothing a present for my friend." Chase asked trying to cover things up.

"Is it for Zoey?" Dustin asked like he was reading his mind.

"Maybe" Chase asked.

"I've got to go" Chase said as he walked away.

At 4:30 Chase went to Sushi Rox to set up their picnic. At 4:57 he was finally done making it look just right. He had sparkling apple juice, white roses in a vase, candles, and sushi.

Chase rushed to the fountain to meet Zoey. A few minutes after he got there she appeared.

"Hey Zoe," Chase said in a huff. "Are you ready for dinner tonight?"

"You know it." Zoey exclaimed excitedly.

Chase took Zoey's hand and they walked to Sushi Rox together. Chase couldn't wait to show Zoey the bracelet and the beautiful picnic

"Oh wow!" Zoey said shocked when she saw the picnic Chase set up. "It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it" Chase said relieved.

They sat down and started to eat the sushi and drinking the apple juice.

"I have something for you" Chase said as he took the bracelet out of his pocket.

"Oh I have something for you too" Zoey said to Chase as she took his gift out of her bag.

Chase handed her the box the bracelet was in.

Zoey opened the box which had a Tiffany bracelet in it.

She gasped "I love it!" Zoey said excited.

She leaned over to give Chase a hug.

"I thought you would" Chase said happy she liked it.

Chase opened the box with a new Rolex watch in it.

"Wow Zoey this is great but you didn't have to get me anything" Chase said.

"You didn't have to get me anything either so we're even" Zoey said in a matter-of-fact way.


	7. Chapter 7

1Chapter 7:

Z.P.O.V

They finished dinner and began cleaning up the left overs from the picnic.

"Thanks again Chase this was really great" Zoey said with a smile on her face.

"Anytime" Chase said happily.

They walked hand in hand back to Zoey's dorm room.

They stood outside the closed doorway to Zoey's dorm the same as they did the night before.

Zoey hugged Chase and thanked him for the dinner and bracelet. She had been hugging Chase a lot lately.

There were no distractions, the hallway was dead silent and Zoey made sure they were at the dorms before they had to be back in their rooms.

She looked into his eyes. Trying to read what he was thinking.

She hoped he wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him.

They both leaned forward and their lips met.

Zoey opened her eyes and noticed Chase's shocked look.

He deepened the kiss and she was loving every moment of it.

They broke apart and Chase and Zoey said at the exact same time "best kiss ever."

Zoey went into her room layed on her bed and fell asleep.

The next morning there was a knock on her door. It was Quinn.

Zoey opened the door. Quinn blabbed about her new invention she installed last night.

It was a video camera installed in the hallways throughout the dorm.

She had the tape from there hallway, Zoey put it in the VCR and watched it.

First there was nothing then she saw two familiar faces...it was her and Chase!

First they were talking, then hugging, then kissing.

Zoey felt her face turn red.

"You kissed Chase?!" Quinn said shocked and wanting details.

Zoey didn't get the chance to reply because Quinn was already out the door and down the hallway going to tell everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**I won't continue unless people start reviewing!!**

Chapter 8:

C.P.O.V

When Chase woke up the next morning he saw Michael on his computer.

"Hey Michael guess what?" Chase said joyously.

"What?" Michael asked anxiously.

"Me and Zoey locked lips last night" Chase said proud of himself.

"I know" Michael said not paying attention to Chase.

"Did Zoey tell you?" Chase asked worriedly.

"No Quinn did" Michael replied.

'Zoey probably told Quinn this morning' Chase thought. Hoping he was right.

Chase's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Chase said.

"Hey Chase it's Zoey"

"Oh hey Zoey"

"Did you hear about the video of us kissing last night?"

"Um.. No what video?"

"Quinn installed a stupid camera that caught us on tape now everyone knows."

"Oh well that's just great"

"Everyone would've found out eventually. I just wish they wouldn't have to see it.

"Yeah. Listen Zoey I got to get to work I'll call you later."

"Ok bye"

They got off the phone and Chase headed out the door without saying anything more.


	9. Chapter 9

1Chapter 9:

Z.P.O.V

Zoey headed out the door to meet Quinn at Sushi Rox for lunch. When someone called her name.

"Hey Zoey is it true you and Chase are a couple now?" some girl Zoey didn't even know asked.

Zoey just ignored her and speeded up.

'How does everyone know about this? Quinn didn't tell anyone did she?' Zoey thought to herself.

When she got to Sushi Rox she spotted Quinn.

"Did you show everyone that tape of me and Chase kissing?" Zoey asked questioning.

"No I didn't. I thought you had it. It's gone someone must have taken it." Quinn said nervously.

"Uh oh" Zoey and Quinn both said at the same time.

They frantically ran around PCA looking for the tape and where it could possibly be.

While Zoey was looking through the lounge she spotted Lola curled on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Lola have you seen a tape?" Zoey asked quickly.

"Oh the one of you kissing Chase? One of the boys picked it up to take to their lounge." Lola said casually.

Zoey ran to the boys lounge, by the time she got there half the boys at PCA were watching the tape of Zoey and Chase lip locking.

Zoey turned around and ran away.


	10. Chapter 10

1Chapter 10:

C.P.O.V

"I can't believe you let the tape get lost!" Chase said to Quinn.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I must have left it in the lounge." Quinn said apologetically.

"Well you better find it before..." Chase was interrupted by Logan.

"Dude Chase you really DID kiss Zoey!" Logan said in his dorky voice.

"How did you know that?" Chase said slowly.

"Everyone at PCA knows from the tape Quinn installed" Logan said and headed out the door.

Chase gave Quinn and death look as Quinn backed out of the room.

Chase was thinking about going to Zoey's room to talk to her but he heard his computer ding.

An instant message from Zoey was on the screen.

_Zoegrl31: did you hear about the tape?_

**Froboy221: yeah Logan told me all about it.**

_Zoegrl31: It's terrible!! Quinn and her stupid inventions!_

**Froboy221: I know. How about we have a movie night tonight?**

_Zoegrl31: Sure Nicole and Lola both have dates tonight so we'll be alone;)_

**Froboy221: Sweet. I'll come over about 7?**

_Zoegrl31: Sounds great see you then!_

**Froboy221 has just signed off.**

Chase was excited about his date with Zoey. He ran to the bathroom to shower and get ready.


	11. Chapter 11

1Chapter 11:

Z.P.O.V

'Chase will be here any minute' Zoey thought to herself as she set out some sodas and snacks.

There was a knock on the door. Zoey went to the door and saw Chase standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Chase" Zoey said hoping he'd flirt back.

"Hey Zoey" Chase said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

They walked in and started watching Norbit.

When Norbit was over Chase decided to go back to his dorm before he got in trouble by Dean Rivers.

They said good night and Zoey watched Chase walk down the hallway.

Zoey logged onto instant message hoping to catch Chase before he went to bed. No luck.

Instead she got an instant message from Logan.

**Loganator: Hey Zoey.**

_Zoegrl31: what do you want Logan?_

**Loganator: I just wanted to tell you something that has been bothering me.**

Uh oh Zoey knew exactly what it was.

**Loganator: you there Zoey?**

_Zoegrl31: yeah sorry. What's up?_

**Loganator: I need you to do me a favor.**

_Zoegrl31: sure what is it?_

**Loganator: ask Lola on a date for me.**

_zoegrl31: ok sure..._

_Zoegrl31: I'll call tomorrow and let you know I'm going to bed now bye!_

Zoey couldn't believe Logan likes Lola. She layed on her bed and turned her ipod on and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

1Chapter 12:

C.P.O.V

Chase was standing behind the counter at Sushi Rox thinking about Zoey and their kiss, movie night, dinner, movie, everything.

Dustin walks in and interrupts his thoughts.

"Hey Chase can I get a sprite?" Dustin asks politely.

"Sure little man" Chase says as he reaches for a cup.

"So do you really have a crush on Zoey?" Dustin asked curiously.

"Is it that obvious?" Chase said even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah everyone knew before the tape" Dustin said.

'Yeah I know that' Chase mumbled to himself.

"Well here's your soda that'll be 1.50" Chase said trying to get Dustin to leave.

Dustin handed him his money and left without another word.

After Chase's shift he left Sushi Rox and headed back to his dorm, when he opened the door he saw Logan and Lola watching a movie.

"Oh hey Chase" Logan says without taking his eyes off the t.v.

"What are you watching?" Chase asked questionably.

"The Grudge 2" Logan said still paying more attention to the movie then Chase.

"Oh well I'll leave you and Lola alone so I think I'm just going to go for a walk" Chase said depressingly.

"Oh pick me up some sushi while your there" Logan said clearly not paying attention to Chase.

Chase left the dorm and went to the fountain to think, he saw Zoey sitting there alone.

"Hey Zoey" Chase said startling her.

"Oh hey" Zoey said.

"What are you doing here alone?" Chase asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh just thinking" Zoey said quietly.

"Yeah me too" Chase replied hoping Zoey would say something.

A voice came on the intercom reminded them to get to their dorms.

"Well we better go" Zoey said to Chase finally.

"Yeah. Bye" Chase gave Zoey a peck on the cheek and they both walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

1Chapter 13:

Z.P.O.V

Zoey walked in her dorm room to see Lola and Nicole were gone. She figured Lola was with Logan and Nicole was trying to find a guy.

She turned on her computer and got an instant message from Lola.

_**Misslola1231: Hey Zoey I'm glad you're on!**_

_Zoegrl31: hey Lola where are you?_

_**Misslola1231: I'm at Logan, Michael and Chase's dorm.**_

_Zoegrl31: you're not supposed to be there after 9 remember?_

_**Misslola1231: yeah I know but Logan and I were watching the Ring and we fell asleep.**_

_Zoegrl31: okay. What am I supposed to do?_

_**Misslola1231: help me get back to our dorm without getting busted:)**_

_zoegrl31: alright I'll be there in 10 minutes._

Zoegrl31:is away.

Zoey left her dorm and knocked on Quinn's door.

"Hey Zoey what's up?" Quinn said sleepily.

"Hey Quinn sorry to wake you I need you to turn your camera thing off so I can go rescue Lola from Logan, Michael and Chase's dorm room. Zoey said quickly.

"Oh sure thing Zoe" Quinn said half yawning.

Quinn went into her room and flipped a red switch to turn her cameras off.

"There they're off" Quinn said standing in her room.

"Thanks Quinn" Zoey said as she headed off.

Zoey walked to the boys dorm and slightly knocked on their door. Logan answered.

"Hey Zoey" Logan said sounding like he was happy to see her.

"Hey Logan I'm here to get Lola" Zoey said.

"Oh hey Zoey!" Lola said waving to her.

"Ok come on Lola we better get back before Quinn falls asleep so she can turn the cameras back on." Zoey said hurriedly.

"Alright. Bye Logan" Lola says and gives him a quick kiss.

"Bye Zoey" Chase adds as they leave.

Zoey and Lola quickly and quietly walk down the hallway of the boys dorms.

"Thanks for helping me Zoey" Lola says sweetly.

"Anytime. We'd better hurry before Quinn falls asleep" Zoey said rushing Lola.

When they got to Quinn's room she was asleep they knocked on the door and told Quinn to turn the cameras on.

They walked to their room Lola went to bed.

Zoey just laid there thinking. She opened up her book and read. After what seemed a few hours she put the book down and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

1Chapter 14:

C.P.O.V

"Chase get up" Logan and Michael said shaking Chase violently.

"Hmm. What?" Chase said half asleep.

He looked at his alarm clock 7:00am.

"I've got an idea!" Michael said

Michael told Chase his brilliant idea.

"I told Zoey you'd meet her for lunch at noon. We ran to the jewelry store yesterday and had something carved in a necklace you have to pick it up at 9." Logan explained as he handed him two thousand bucks.

"Wow thanks Logan" Chase said as he quickly got out of bed.

He showered and got dressed, after he ate he ran to the jewelry store to pick up Zoey necklace, he paid the jeweler and ran to the dorm.

Chase was getting ready to leave when his phone rang. It was Nicole.

"Hey Chase, I tried to call Logan but I couldn't reach him can you tell him Lola is looking for him?" Nicole asked.

"Sure I'll tell him. But I have to go meet Zoey bye" Without waiting for Nicole to respond he hung up and went to meet Zoey for lunch.


	15. Chapter 15

1Chapter 15:

Z.P.O.V

Zoey was heading out the door to go meet Chase when she got an instant message.

**Loganator: Hey Zoey I know you're leaving I just wanted you to tell Lola to meet me at the fountain in an hour.**

_Zoegrl31: ok I will. I gotta go bye!_

Zoey put an away message out told Lola Logan's message and was out the door.

Zoey beat Chase to the tree and waited for him. After five minutes she saw him running up the hill.

"Hey sorry I'm late" Chase said out of breath as he gave Zoey a quick hug.

"No problem" Zoey assured him.

They sat down to eat their lunch they had sandwich's and sodas.

"I've got something for you" Chase said while they finished up their lunch.

Chase took the box out of his jean pocket and handed it to Zoey.

Zoey opened the box and looked at the necklace carved in it, it said

To Zoey.

A girl

Who I

Loved ever

Since I

Saw you

Love Chase.

Zoey was speechless she started crying a bit she leaned over and gave Chase a hug and kiss.

"This is the nicest thing a boy has done for me" Zoey said half crying.

"I'm glad you like it" Chase said knowing she would like it.

"I love it as much as I love you." Zoey said leaning in to give him a kiss.


End file.
